A major problem often arising when one person is required to simultaneously control a plurality of animals, such as dogs during walking, exercising, training, or the like, is that the leashes which are attached to the dogs often become tangled and twisted together as the dogs tend to move in separate and erratic paths. Many cities in the United States have leash laws that require that dogs be restrained on a leash generally specified to be no more than a particular length, such as six feet in length, when in public. As such, the dogs cannot generally be allowed to roam freely, except in specific designated public areas that are generally designated as “dog parks.” Unless a person is fortunate enough to live close to such a dog park or live in an area where no leash laws exist, most of the time such person is required to simultaneously walk, train, exercise, or the like a plurality of dogs in public, wherein each of the dogs must be restrained on the required leash.
During such simultaneous control of a plurality of dogs by one person, it is generally desired that each of the leashes be held in one hand, thereby leaving the other hand free for other activities.
Various arrangements have been proposed for the control of a plurality of dogs by one person, during walking, exercise, training, or the like of the dogs, while maintaining each dog on a separate leash with the desired objective of preventing the entanglement of the leashes. Such prior art arrangements have not always proven to be satisfactory in many applications. Therefore, a need has long been felt for a control arrangement that allows one person to control simultaneously a plurality of animals, such as dogs, during exercise, walking, training or the like thereof while such animals are on individual leashes and which minimizes the entanglement of the leashes.